Rido's Pet
by AidoRockz
Summary: Summary is inside. Rated T was lots of swearing and even death. There is a little of each Genre.
1. Summary

**Rido's Pet Summary**

15 year old Ayama Miyako knows of the world of vampires and even went to Cross Academy. When it comes time for Rido Kuran's attack on the school she, along with a few other human students are kidnapped by Rido's Level-E servants. Ayama tires everything she can do save her life from the mad purblood vampire. Her attempts work in the way in amusing Rido and he decides to keep her as his pet.

* * *

**Author Note. Ayama is Japanese means: Night Rain. Miyako means: Beautiful night child.  
Also, I know I have another OC. I thought of maybe using Yori but that seemed a little weird to me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Ayama Miyako frowned as she heard the boom and bangs of the fight going on outside. Most of the other kids screamed in fear as other hugged themselves on the floors. Some girls even cuddled up to their boy friends. She knew that everyone in this room was scared and they had a reason to be.

The battle outside was being fought by a large group of vampires and some vampire hunters. Ayama had always knew about vampires so it didn't scare her when the Night Class's secret came out. What scared her was the fact there was a vampire fight outside and the vampires the Night Class was fighting were looking for humans.

Ayama suddenly frowned even more when she noticed her best friend Atsuko Ren, along with a few other students, wasn't in the really bugged her. Chairman Cross had told everyone to stay in the main room, the same one that the dance was held in. Ayama knew that Atsuko was one student to follow the rules. Ayama knew something had to be really wrong.

So, when no one was looking, Ayama quickly left the safety of the room and went to wander through the halls, seeing if her friend was anywhere there, or maybe even in the bathroom. Suddenly, she saw something pass by a window. "Atsuko?" Ayama called out questionily, gazing out the window she saw the person run by. Without waiting for an answer, not that she would get one, Ayama Miyako went running to the nearest exit to get outside. She wasn't really thinking over who the person she really saw was.

"Atsuko, Atsuko." Ayama called out for her best friend. She wasn't really thinking over who might answer. She was only focused on finding her best friend. Ayama didn't even remember about the vampires that wondered the school grounds at the time. The girl only continued to call out for her friend, hoping to find her soon.

"Well, hello there young lady." I voice from behind Ayama said, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see a handsome man looking at her, smiling with his eye closed. "Um, hello?" She says back nervously. It was then that she remembered about the vampires. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being a gift for my master." The man then said, opening his eyes.

Ayama gasped lightly and began to back away. As she feared, this man a vampire, the very kind the Night Class, and Chairman, was trying to keep away from the Day Class students. Ayama took a few more steps back as the man's smile turned into a evil smirk. He never even gave Ayama a chance before he was in front of her.

"Get your fucking hands off me you bastard." Ayama yelled as the vampire suddenly grabbed her. He only ignored the girl and threw her over his shoulder before the vampire ran at top speed to a building Ayama knew as the Moon Dorms. She gulped as she knew a new horror awaited for her there.

* * *

**A/N: ATSUKO (warm child) REN (water lily)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Rido Kuran sat on a really dark blue divan**(1)** as he drank from a Level-E sat with his back against the divan back as one of his legs was bent well the other one was laying across the cross the divan.

He held the Level-E by the back of it's head as he drank from it deeply. He knew that the once human vampires not dare disobey him or fight him off. He just liked to be rough when he drank from someone. He thought it made the blood gush faster in his mouth which, in a way, it did.

A small whimper came from the corner of the room. Rido's mouth, still against the lower class vampire's neck, turned into a smirk. His eyes narrowed to the three human teenagers that sat in the corner. He knew that they were all scared and it amused him like how rapping a woman would amuse an insane rapist. **(2)**

There were a few Level-Es that stood near the human kids. They stood there to stop them from trying to make a run for it or to stop them from hurting their purblood master in anyway. Although Rido knew that the human teens were smart, and scared, enough not to do anything that could endanger them anymore then they already were.

The three humans flinched when they saw that the evil purblood was looking, and smirking at them. They knew why that the vampires standing around them brought them here for. They were meant to be food for the vampire that sat on the divan. The two girls and one boy felt more scared knowing that the vampire was taking his time to feed on them. The three humans felt extremely stupid for disobeying the headmaster now, although there was nothing they could do about it now. They were doomed.

Rido then looked away from the teens to focus on his blood drinking. The purblood smiled in evil satisfaction as the Level-E then turned to dust. What was the head of the Level-E slid through Rido's fingers. The dust covered the purblood and the divan. Rido only dusted himself before another Level-E vampire walked over to Rido to offer himself to him. Although Rido held up a hand, signaling to stop the X-human vampire.

"I actually wish to have something sweet. Bring me the red head." Rido commanded his Level-E servants, smirking at the looks of fear on the humans teens faces. "Yes, Rido-Sama." The vampire that was closest to the red head girl said. The X-human vampire then bent down, roughly grabbing the red head's arm to pull her up.

"No, Atsuko. Leave her alone."**(3)** The boy said as he grabbed the girl's other arm, his attempt to stop the Level-E vampire. The vampire that gripped Atsuko growled angrily before he used his free hand to roughly shove the boy in the chest. "Get away, boy." The vampire hissed and the boy flew back into the wall. The human boy hit the wall so hard he past out a second later.

"Now now, Kurou, you didn't have to hit him that hard."**(4) **Rido said as he shook his head. Although, at the same time a satisfied smirk was placed on the purblood's lips. Still the Level-E bowed his head, ignoring the struggling girl. "I'm sorry, Rido-Sama." The Kurou apologized before handing over the still struggling girl. Rido only shrugged, taking a hold of the human girl's arm and pulled her unto his lap. "I don't really care. Just don't bruise up my food too much." Rido said, staring at the girl that was practically crying in free.

"Shh, my dear. Just relax and let me feed from you." Rido whispered in a soft, mocking voice. Atsuko made the mistake in looking into the purblood's eyes. One was blue and the other was crimson red. The girl feel into a trance like stat and Rido smirks happily as he pulled her closer. The only sounds in the room was the sickening sound of Rido digging his fangs in the girl's neck. Atsuko didn't scream since she was in a trance, the Level-Es said nothing since they did not dare disturb their master, and the other girl was too scared to even whimper.

Rido Kuran, keeping his mouth on the human's neck. suddenly looked up at the door. He could hear the screaming of a female telling someone to let her go. By what Rido could tell from the scents that were getting closer he could tell that another of his servants was bringing another little blood donor. Rido only let out a soft smile before looking away from the door and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his first human meal in the first time in ten year.

* * *

**(1) **For those that don't know, a divan is a type of couch.** (http: //img. alibaba. com/photo/104690779/Berhoff_Divan_rattan_furniture. jpg)**

**(2)** Sorry for that, I couldn't think of anything else. What I meant was that it amused him in the way it would any insane, evil twisted man.

**(3)** Does Atsuko sound familiar? ;)

**(4) **Kurou means Ninth son

**(Bonus) **Rido's name is pronounced Redo. It dose not rhyme with Aido's


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I might change my writing style by the next chapter. Writing in the third person isn't all that easy for me to do for a full story. So I'll think about switching to the first person after this chapter**

* * *

Ayama Miyako let out another frantic yell, hoping to accomplish something. So that someone to hear her and come help, to hurting the vampire's ears bad enough that he would drop her to cover them. "Shut the fuck up already." The vampire hissed a growled, turning his head to shoot the girl a fanged glare. "Not until you let me go." Ayama snapped and struggled hard, making it a little hard for the vampire to balance her on his shoulder.

The Level-E servant only snarled and tighten his grip on the, his sharp finger nails nearly digging into her skin. Ayama winced a little but didn't give up her yelling. At one point the Level-E vampire seemed to block out her screaming as he then walked down an upstairs hallway in the Moon Dorms. Ayama yelled once more and wiggled some more but stopped since the vampire's nails scratched her skin a little.

Ayama finally gave up on her yelling as she lifting her head to see that the vampire was carrying me towards a door. **(1)** Ayama could only guess that the door lead into one of Moon Dorm dorm rooms. The girl felt her heart pick up speed as she heard really faint sounds coming from the room in front of them. She had a feeling that whatever was in that room was way worse then the vampire that was carrying her now. The vampire then opened the door and Ayama couldn't hold in her gasp.

The room was filled with vampires. They stood everywhere and they turned their heads to look as the other vampire brought Ayama into the room. All the Level-Es smirked, chuckled and showed their fangs to the new comer, but she was paying no attention to them. Her eyes were glued to the vampire sitting on the divan. His mouth was against the neck of the very same girl Ayama left the safety of the school to find.

"Atsuko!!" Ayama shouted, making Rido open his eyes to look at the new human. Even though Rido didn't take his mouth off Atsuko's neck, Ayama could still see the vampire's smirk. Ayama heard a loud sickening slurping sound, followed by a gulp before the vampire pulled his head away from Atsuko's neck. Some blood rolled down his chin and Ayama saw blood drip from his fangs as he laughed. Atsuko's head only rest on the vampire's shoulder, looking lifeless.

"She's a friend of yours I presume? Or I should say she was a friend." Rido said to Ayama, grinning evilly as his long tongue licked the blood off his lips and chin**. (2)** Ayama's heart felt like it stopped for a minute as her breath got caught in her breath. Her eyes glued to her now dead best friend. The damned vampire had drained her dry. Ayama then got over her shock and grind her teeth together in anger.

"You fucking bastard, you killed her. You killed Atsuko." Ayama screamed angerly, fighting the vampire that still held her. every vampire in the room, except the purblood himself, hissed at Ayama's bold yet stupid words. The blond human girl, who now sat beside the still unconscious boy, looked surprised by the new comer's bravery. Rido himself only chuckled softly, looking slightly amused.

The Level-E that held her threw her off his shoulder and she hit the floor with a hard thud. "Don't you dare talk to Rido-Sama like that you little twit." The X-human vampire growled, raising a hand with his nails turned into claws. "Rokuro, stop."**(3)** Rido commanded just as the vampire was about to slash at Ayama's neck. Rokuro's hand stopped in mid air so suddenly it would have seemed a hand grabbed his wrist.

Both he and Ayama looked back at the purblood and watched as he pushed the now dead girl off him before he stood up. Rido then started to walk forwards Ayama and the Level-E servant. Ayama was too angry to be scared and she was ready to pounce the vampire that killed her best friend. Although the vampire beside her grabbed and gripped her shoulder hard, keeping her in place. Ayama struggled but the vampire would only tighten his grip. No doubt a bruise would form on her shoulder.

"My, aren't you a brave one. Then again I guess having a vampire hunter for an uncle would help, wouldn't it, Ayama Miyako?" Rido said in a silky, soft, whispery voice. Ayama felt herself go up in surprise. 'This vampire knows about my uncle, how?' Ayama thought to herself for a minute before she started to struggle some more, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

Rido only chuckled lightly as he bent down and took a lock of Ayama's boob long brown, wavy hair **(4)**. He then brought her hair to his nose and inhaled her scent deeply. "Mmm, you smile...... delicious." Rido mumbled before chuckling, showing Ayama his fangs as he licked them teasingly. "Don't touch me." Ayama shouted, kicking out her leg and hitting Rido in his left leg.

Rido frowned when he felt the foot hit his leg. It didn't hurt a whole lot but he still felt it. He stood up straight and took a few steps back. His Level-E servants hissed angerly at the human girl. "So feisty this one." Rido mumbled to himself then grinned. "Tie her up. I have a feeling that the young Miyako child will cause a problem." Rido ordered and the Level-E that still gripped her should put his other hand on his chest and bowed his head.

As the vampire fought with a struggling Ayama, Rido walked back to his divan. He stopped right in front of it, bending down to pick up the dead girl by the front of her shirt. "Dispose of this." He said, throwing the girl at some Level-Es. One of the vampires caught the dead girl and bit her, eating what little was left in the girl before he ran out of the room to get rid of the body. Rido then sat back down and a Level-E woman sat on him for the purblood to eat.

* * *

**(1)** Usually when someone carries you over their shoulder, you'd face the way you where leaving, not going. I did it this way so the vampire could threaten to rip into Ayama's neck is she got too troublesome

**(2)** I say he has a long tongue since that is what it looked like to me when I watched the anime.

**(3)** Rokuro means: Sixth son

**(4)** I bet you never heard that before, It might sound a little weird but that's how long her hair is.

**(Story info)** Ayama will become Rido's pet in the next chapter. Also, sorry if some words are spelt wrong. I couldn't find the right spelling for them. And **_YES_** I _**DID**_ use spell check.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**I changed the writing style to first person. This also might be my longest chapter yet.  
**

* * *

**~Rido's Point of View~**

So far today had been a really good day. My precious niece was turned back into a purblood, ripe for me to eat and I was back in my own body. Right after all of the Level-E's that I turned over the years found me in the Moon Dorm room that I was in. Every other vampire was out so no one stopped them from entering.

Right away I ordered some of them to look for some humans for me to eat while others stayed behind so I could eat them. It had been ten years since I've had a full meal so I was starved.** (1)** Yes I would eat while I possessed someone but once I leave the blood would stay in that body. Also, my body was in a coffin of blood as I healed, but that was to help me heal. I sometimes would eat but only a very little so that my body wouldn't be weak when it completely healed. **(2) **

I was very glade when my Level-E slaves brought me my first human snack. Apparently Cross and those Night Class vampires weren't so good at protecting the humans as they thought they were. I then laughed when two more human kids were brought to me. Cross's attempts really were pathetic. I had three of his little students in my grasp.

I only ordered my slaves to put the humans in the corner. I was going to save them for last since their blood tasted a lot better then the X-humans around me. I have heard of human children always eating the food they like first in a meal before the food they don't. I rather do it the other way since it get rid of the bland taste of X-humans.

The red head human's blood was so delicious and she was the first human blood donor in so many years; Ichiru didn't count since I only licked what was on my hand after I stabbed him. I couldn't help but suck her practically dry. I only left a tiny bit in her since I got detracted as Rokuro came in with another human girl. He was one of the humans I turned before Kaname, my supposed nephew, ruined my precious body.

I had smirked at the new human when I recognized her scent. It was similar to the Miyako vampire hunter I encountered fifteen years ago. I knew this girl had to be Ayama Miyako, the daughter of Taro Miyako's brother, who I heard refused to become a hunter himself. **(3) **I remembered that the vampire hunter had said something about his niece before I was about to kill him. Before I could kill the hunter, back up came and I fled, the thought of the hunter's niece in my mind. By the way he described her she sounded like she'd make a really good snack.

Now I had the little girl in my grasp and she smelled delicious. I was nearly shaking in temptation to sink my fangs into her pretty little neck. Though I was going to wait a little while until I ate her. I was actually having a little fun watching the human girl struggle. She was quiet amusing really. She was the only human to look at me with such emotion that wasn't fear. I guess this is how Shizuka felt when she attacked the Kiryu family. Ichiru told me about Shizuka while I possessed my son's body. It's such a pity he betrayed me. The boy would have made a good servant.

I narrowed my eyes over at the young Miyako. She was tied with her wrists behind her back and around her ankles to stop her kicking. The Level-Es also gagged her so they wouldn't have to hear her swear anymore. I was a little disappointed since I was interested with seeing what she was going to say next. Although the screaming was a little painful on the ears so I didn't blame them. The vampire I was feeding on died so another then took it's place.

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

I struggled against the rope that tied my wrists behind my back. My legs were also tired along with my wrists, making it extremely hard for me to stand up. One vampire even put a rag over my mouth to stop my shouting, and swearing, at their vampire leader that killed my best friend. Although, it had taken three of the vampires to hold me down as I was tied up.

Since I was from a vampire hunter family I had hunter blood in me, making me stronger then most humans. I was just not a hunter since my father didn't believe in murder so he refused to become a hunter. Still, my uncle still trained me in the way of recognizing a vampire and how to fight one off. Although, since I too didn't feel right about murder, I refused to use a weapon. I now regretted that but I still wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You're brave yet stupid. You do know he's going to kill all of us, right? It doesn't matter what you try to do." The blond girl I knew as Akiko Tamiko said. 'Like I give a shit.' I thought as I rolled my eyes before I looked over at Sora Mitsuo. **(4) **Akiko saw that I was looking at him and she hugged her legs and frowned. "He tried to save Atsuko. One of the vampires got mad and pushed him so hard he hit the wall and became unconscious." She said and I saw her shake lightly.

She was scared and I didn't blame her. Up until now, vampires for her only existed in books. movies and legends. They weren't so post to be real for humans like Akiko in real life. But unfortunately they were and she, along with Sora and Atsuko, who was dead now, found out and the bad way I might add. If only she and the others listened to the Headmaster they would be safe, Atsuko would still be alive and I wouldn't be here right now. Fate had a really weird way of working.

I looked over at the vampire, who I finally realized was a purblood, to see him looking at me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare at him. 'What the hell are you looking at?' I thought snarled to him. I couldn't speak because of the gag so I thought to him. Purbloods _were_ so post to have many powers so it'd surprise me if this Rido Kuran_ couldn't_ read minds.

As if to answer me, his one blue eye changed to match his red one but they both seemed to glow a little. I narrowed my eyes even more and struggled against the ropes even harder. 'Not in your life time, Vampire.' I snarled once again. I didn't give a crap that this vampire was one of the rare purbloods, I was not going to show him any respect.

"You should really learn to respect your higher superiors." The purblood mumbled, licking his lips after the X-human vampire he was drinking from died. 'Screw you, I'll never show you any respect.' I thought as I watched his one eye go back it's blue color and his red eye stopped glowing. I saw a soft smile come on the purblood's lips as he stopped another vampire from offering herself to him. "We'll see about that." I barely heard him say in a silky whisper.

I watched as Rido then got off the divan as a rumbling then came from above us. "Ah, it looks like the little war has found us. Well, it's about time I joined it anyways and find my niece." The purblood said, grinning up at the ceiling before turning back to look at the X-human vampires that surrounded us humans. "Take them back to my house so I can have them for later. Oh, and if there is the small chance that I don't come in a few hours, feel free to eat them yourselves." The purblood said before a huge hole appeared in the ceiling.

Before I could look up to see who, or what, made the hole, I was grabbed by one of the vampires, once again placed over his shoulder. The vampire that held me then jumped out the window, alone with the vampires that held Akiko and Sora. I could see where we were going since I this time I was facing the way we were leaving and the vampire was running too fast; every thing was blurry. So I could only guess where we were going and when we would get there.**(5)**

* * *

**(1)** In Vol 7 of Vampire Knight Kaname talks to Shiki/Rido about it being a little _over _ten years since he attacked his family

**(2) **I made that up, but it still makes a little sense to me.

**(3) **Taro means:"great son," or "eldest son."

**(4) **Akiko Tamiko stands for:sparkling child and child of the people. Sora Mitsuo means: Shy and Shining man

**(5)** OK, yes, she knows that she is going to Rido's home but what I meant was...... I actually don't know ow to explain it. Sorry

**(Other) **My mistake. I'll make Rido make Ayama is pet in the next chapter, or else this one will end up too long


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

I, along with the other two teens, were sitting on the floor of a living area or study room. **(1) **We had gotten to the purblood's house in what felt like twenty minutes. The house, more like mansion, was far from town and it would probably taken us a few hours to get their if the Level-Es weren't running at top speed. **(2) **Sora had also finally woken up and he looked surprise to see that we weren't at Cross Academy anymore. He seemed even more surprised, and a little sad, to see me.

"Where's Atsuko?" He asked, looking around the frantically. I frowned at him sadly as I hung my head a little. "That vampire killed her." Akiko answered since I couldn't; the gag was still over my mouth. I felt really bad for Sora. Not only was Atsuko my best friend, she was also Sora's girlfriend. I saw a tear roll down his face and I knew he was heart broken.

"I'm hunger." One of the vampires in the the room then growled. "Well, we have to wait at least another hour before we can eat them. Rido-Sama said so." His partner said back to him. "It's already been a few hours. He did say we could eat them if he didn't come." The first one said again and he looked at Sora with his eyes glowing red. "I don't think he'd care if I ate the boy." The vampire added and then walked over to us.

"Rido-Sama will kill you." The other vampire, the one that carried me, warned. The vampire coming towards us seemed to ignore his partner as he bent down and grabbed Sora by the front of his shirt. "Fine, dude, it's your funeral." The other vampire warned and looked away from us, leaning against a wall beside a bookcase.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN." Sora yelled as he hit and kicked at the vampire well the fanged man picked up the boy. "Yell all you want, it wont save you. Hitting and kicking me wont to anything but make me madder as well." The vampire snarled and lifted Sora close to his face. Sora ignored the vampire and kept trying to fight him off. My scream of horror was muffled with the gag as the vampire bit Sora and the purblood Rido barged into the room; the door flying off it's hinges as it swung open hard.

The sight of the male purblood would terrify anyone. His eyes were narrowed so thin I could hardly see them. His mouth was twisted into an angry snarl, with his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. His whole face just looked like it belonged to a wild beast's. With his open, long black jacket I could see a big, open and bleeding wound in the left side of his stomach. Although the scariest thing about him was that his right arm was completely missing and dripping blood.**(3)**

"RIDO-SAMA!!!!!" The vampire that was against the wall said, looking and sounding scared. Rido seemed to ignore that and appeared behind the one that bit Sora, who had quickly let go of the boy and spun to face the purblood. "RIDO-SAMA!!!!!!!!" The vampire echoed his partner, looking even more terrified then anyone else in the room.

Not a second had past before the purblood had grabbed the X-human vampire viciously and bit him just as viciously. I couldn't seem to look away as Rido feed, seemingly frantically. I felt myself shake as I saw a lot blood gush out of Rido's stomach wound. He made me feel a little sick, in the I was going to faint kind of way. I looked at Sora, who was holding his neck, and at Akiko. They both looked scared to death. I knew it was a matter of minutes before we all end up dead.

**~Rido's Point of View~ **

I was so pissed off. That stupid pet my nephew was keeping had shot me in the stomach, making a deep whole in me.** (4) **I had fled after that to try and heal the wound but the damned hunter, Zero Kiryu, had shot me with an anity-vampire gun. I managed to eat a few former humans before Kaname showed up with the pet of his. I was tricked into jumping into the air so it be impossible for me to dodge the shot Zero Kiryu too at me. Yet I managed to dodge enough just so my right arm would get blown off. I then disappeared from there, knowing I would die if I stayed.

When I got home I was furious and starving from the blood I was losing from my wound and missing arm. I threw open the door with my good hand, glaring at the Level-E that just bit into the human boy. I hated to share my food with others. I heard the other X-human call my name but I only ignored him as I approached the other vampire, who had dropped the boy and turned to face me.

The vampire said my name but I ignored him as I grabbed him, frantically and hungrily biting into him. As I drank the blood, my own blood gushed out of the wound in my stomach. I ignored that as the former human then turned into dust ten seconds after I bit him. I then stared down at the human boy. He was holding his bleeding neck but I could still smell the blood.

I grabbed the boy with my one hand and roughly pulled him up before I sunk my teeth in without hesitating. The boy yelled out and struggled. It was a little hard to hold him still with one arm so I just tightened my grip, digging my nails into his chest, silently threatening him if he continued to fight me. He listened to my threat and stopped fighting me so I smirked.

As I drank the human's blood I felt the wound in my stomach bleed less as it started to heal faster. Also I could slowly feel my arm growing back.**(5) **It was something that only purblood vampires like me could do. If other vampires lost a body part it'd stay gone. After only about two minutes, I dropped the dead boy on the ground before I grabbed the blond girl.

She also struggled and fought against me, even more hard then the boy did. So I just spun her so her back was against my chest and my arm was wrapped around her arms and waist. It seemed to work and her struggling got weaker so I bit the girl and drained her of her blood. Once I was done eating her, I dumped her body on the boy when I was done.

I then looked over at the still tied up Miyako girl and grinned at her, licking the lingering blood from my lips. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare but I could still see the fear. I could also see a few tears leak down her face as I touched my stomach wound. It was finally closed up yet blood stained my stomach and I knew I would have a scar. Although that was fine with me.

I walked over to the girl and knelt down to her level so I was looking her in her eyes. "You're lucky on two accounts, girl. Besides my arm, I'm no longer hungry and don't wish to eat you and the second account is you amuse me too much to make me let you go to waste. Hmm, I could always use a new pet. I had to put down my last pet since she tried to run away. Although you seem like you'd be easier to train." I said and smirked when her eyes widened in shocked surprise.

I only laughed when she started to fight against the ropes and I made out some colorful word behind the gag.**(6)** I put my one hand over her eyes, putting her to sleep. "Get rid of those bodies and then put young Ayama here in my room." I said, smirking with a chuckle, walking away to rest so I could finish healing, even though my arm would take about a week or two for my other arm to grow back.

* * *

**(1)** Living area is like saying Living room.

**(2) **No, I don't mean the Kuran house where Yuki and Kaname go. I mean a house that Rido lived in before he _"died"_

**(3) **hehe, I made Rido live through Zero's gun shot :P

**(4)** By pet I guess you know I mean Zero

**(5)** I got that idea from the vampire move called Blade

**(6) **For those that don't under stand colorful words, I mean she was swearing


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

I heard myself groan as I started to wake up, my head feeling so heavy it hurt. The last thing I remembered was seeing was Rido putting him hand over my eyes. My body was feeling sort of sore; like I was laying curled up on my stomach. I could also feel that the ropes from my wrists had been removed. So I brought my arms to under my chest to push myself up so I room around the room I was in.

I saw that I was in some kind of bedroom. The walls where a purplish blue stone. There was a huge dresser closet in one corner. I saw a divan, like the one in the Moon Dorms that Rido had sat on. It front of it was a small coffee table. To my left side I saw a huge soft looking king sized bed. I frowned slightly as I then looked down to see what I was laying in. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" I shouted when I noticed that I was laying in what looked like an over sized dog bed.

"Oh, you're awake now." The familiar voice or Rido said. I turned my head and saw the purblood vampire standing in the doorway to the room. He was shirtless and what was left of his right arm was wrapped up in gauze. I saw that his eyes were narrowed a little and a amused smirk played on his lips as he walked into the room, over to the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!" I shouted at the smirking purblood angrily as the hunter blood in me gave me courage. The hunter blood in me heated up and I went to leap at him to attack him. I didn't even think of what I was doing but I only moved about ten inches before I felt something choke me a little as I was yawned backwards. I coughed a little and Rido laughed like he had seen something funny.

I ignored the laughing vampire as I coughed a little more and touched my neck to see, feel, what chocked me. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I shouted again when I felt the soft leather of a collar around my throat. My hand travailed around the collar until I felt a small chain at the back of my head. I looked behind me and saw the chain attached high up the wall. Even if I stood and jumped, I wouldn't be able to unattached it.

"Ah, you are the first to actually do that. I never thought it'd be that funny." I heard Rido say as he chuckled. I turned my head towards him and shot him a glare as I clenched my fist. "This isn't fucking funny! Get this fucking thing off of me!!" I snapped as I struggled with the collar. I was looking, feeling for the latch, or buckle, that would release the thing from my neck. Also, since I had choked myself on the thing, it felt sort of tight.

"I can't do that. All pets needs collars. So, if you ever get out, and as since this area is populated with vampires, when another vampire finds you, he, or she, will know you belong to me and bring you back." Rido responded with a smirk on his face. "You should be the one wearing the collar. _You're_ the animal, not me." I snarled slightly, not caring about what I was saying as I continued to struggle with the collar; until I accidentally pulled some of my long brown hair.

**~Rido's Point of View~**

I felt a nerve twitch when the young hunter girl called me an animal. The girl was brave and blunt; a little too brave and blunt. I'd have to fix that and soon. I could just bite her and then she'd have to obey and respect me; but then, what fun would that be? If I bit her she'd just become another hypnotized slave, and I wanted to have my fun with her.

I swung my legs around to the edge of the bed before I then stood up. I walked over to the Miyako girl, who was struggling with the collar that was put on her. I had to smirk since I found it amusing. The collar was charmed so humans couldn't talk it off so she was just wasting her time. Only I or another vampire could take it off of her.

Once I was standing right in front of her, I knelt down and gripped her chin with my hand so she would be looking at me. "I'm not the animal. You are. We vampires eat you humans like you humans eat other animal." I said, staring at her face and I smirked when her eyes widened a little, looked both annoyed and scared. I knew she knew I was right.

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

Fucking god damn it to hell!!! As much as I hate to admit it, or even think about it, the damned purblood vampire has a point. To him I was just some animal that he and his kind eats. It annoys the shit out of me knowing that he's right. Yet there are different meanings for the word animal and I meant mine a completely different way then he meant his. Also, what annoyed me most was that he was touching me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I snapped as I pulled away from the vampire. I watched as a small frown covered his face before he smiled again a few seconds later. "I have every right to touch you as your owner." He replied, raising his hand until it was touching the top of my head. It stroked me a few times and pulled away before I had the chance to jerk away.

Rido stood back up and I watched as he then left the room. When he was gone, and I thought he was out of ear shoot, I let out an angered yell and punched one closest side of the _dog bed_ I was still sitting in. I was now a vampire's pet and there was nothing I could do about it. God, I'd rather be dead.

* * *

**(Fun Fast) **Rido is over 3000 years old in human years


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

God damn it I was bored. Rido, the purblood vampire that claimed me as his pet, had left the room for what felt like hours now. Although I wasn't too upset that he left the room; I was quiet glade actually since I didn't want to be anywhere near that bastard that killed my friends. It was just, there was nothing for me to do but sit in my **_dog bed_** and wait for something to happen.

I suddenly heard footsteps and looked up at the door to see a female vampire come in the room. She was carrying a quilt which was topped by a single cushion. This vampire seemed kind of different from the ones I saw in the dorm room back in Cross Academy. I was guessing she had to be ether a D or C level vampire. I also had to admit she looked almost prettier then the female Night Class students.

The vampire woman walked over to me, stopping right in front of the dog bed before kneeling down. She placed the quilt and cushion down right beside me before reaching into her pocket to get something. As she did that, the vampire woman looked into my light brown eyes with her sea green eyes. I was a little startled over how cold they looked compared to the rest of her looks. Then again, it didn't surprise me all that much.

I only watched the vampire girl as she then seemed to pull something out of her pants pocket. It looked like a dog leash. "Hay, what are you doing?" I half asked half demanded when the vampire woman connected the leash to the collar around my neck. "Rido-Sama demands you be given a bath." The vampire said in a coldish voice. "What?! Fuck that!" I snapped and did my best to struggle from the female.

Although my attempt was failed as the vampire woman unattached the chain from the collar and yanked up on the leash. Couching a little, since the collar dug into my neck a little as it was pulled up, I was forced to stand up. The vampire woman then started to walk away and I had to follow her. It was ether that or I'd choke as I'd be dragged to where we were going.

As we walked I studied the female vampire some more. Despite her looks, she was a real bitch. Now that I thought of it, she must have been American or Canadian. I had heard rumors that the girls in those countries were stuck up snobs. **(1) **Then again, a lot of teenage girls were stuck up and snobby, no matter where they live. Atsuko and me were actually one of the few girls that weren't. Yet, because of that, I learned to _**never** **judge a book by its cover**._ **(2)**

The vampire woman suddenly took a sharp turn, pulling on the leash hard and making me cough some more. By this rate my throat is going to be so sore that I won't be able to breathe normally. Well, maybe I could cut down on my yelling and screaming. I make no promises about my swearing though; no matter how risky it might be.

The female gave the leash another tug to hurry me along as we then entered a bathroom. I glanced around the room as the female vampire unhooked the leash. 'As bitchy as she seemed I should really ask for her name so I can stop calling her female vampire and vampire woman' I thought to myself and looked at the bathtub. It was already filled with soapy, bubbly, steaming water. God, as much as I hated being here right now, that bath looked so relaxing.

"HAY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" I demanded as the vampire started to take off my clothes. The woman shoot me a glare, not answering me and still trying to undress me. "I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!!!! I CAN UNDRESS MYSELF!!!!" I snapped, the yelling making my throat hurt a little. 'Stop screaming, Ayama, you'll lose your voice soon if you don't.' I thought to myself as I struggled to not let this vampire undress me.

"I'm only following Rido-Sama's demands. " The vampire said back, giving up on my shirt so slipping off my skirt so it showed my pink and blue butterfly underwear underneath. I was ever one for being naked, nor half naked, in front of anyone, so I felt face heat up hot as I saw the female vampire study my childish underwear for a moment. 'What the hell is she? A lesbian?' I thought as I quickly covered my underwear with both hands.

"I can undress myself. If your master is worried that I'll make a run for it, just stand outside the bathroom door. I've let no one see me naked since I was a baby and I'm not going to start that now." I said as I narrowed my eyes into a glare at this vampire woman. I wasn't all that scared of her, not as much as I feared Rido at least, though I do my best to pretend I'm not scared. Also my anger tends to get in the way of my fear.

Unlike what I had expected the female vampire to do, she stood up straight, talking the collar off my neck before turning around. Oh god, it felt so good to have that choker off my neck. It was the same feeling you get when you remove a tight belt from your waist or a tight sock from your foot. I raised my hand to feel my neck skin and I could feel an imprint from the collar

"Fine. I have no interest seeing a human's naked body anyways. Although, if you dare try to escape, over even think about escaping, through the window, I will catch you and take you to Rido-Sama. _**He's**_ the one that you don't want seeing you naked." The vampire threaten, and seemingly warned, me before she left the room.

I frowned slightly at the closed wood door, though knowing that that vampire woman was still on the other side. 'What did she mean? That this Rido isn't only a killing monster but a pervert too?' I though t as I started to undress myself. As I did so I glanced at the window and frowned. For all I knew I could be on the third floor so climbing out the window would be pretty stupid.

I finished stripping myself naked before climbing into the nice, hot and steamy water. The small, soft gently waves my body made splashed against the tub and back at me. I smiled at that since I was starting to relax and calm down. It seemed like I could just lay in the tube of water for hours. I would do just that as well if it wasn't for two facts. 1) there was a vampire waiting outside the door and can come in to drag me out. 2) If I stayed in too long my skin will get all pruney and I didn't really like that.

Although I'm going to stay in the tub for a while since this was about the best thing about being kidnapped and being made a vampire's pet.

* * *

**(1)** Hay, I don't mean to offend anyone here. It's just when I wrote this part I remembered a few girls from my hometown. They were the really bitchy, snobby type.

**(2) **For those that don't know, Ayama means that even though something might be beautiful on the outside, you never know what it's like on the inside.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm changing my writing style (Though staying in first person). It's seems easier for me.  
**

* * *

**~Rido Point of View~**

When I left my room and the Miyako girl in it, I had walked into my study to find my number one Level-C servant, SeiMo..... well I don't know her last name or even if she has one. Well. anyways when I saw her I ordered her to find a quilt and cushion for Ayama to use for sleeping; I know I'm evil but I'm not going to make her freeze. I was going to treat my pet well; as long as she behaved herself.

Well, I then ordered SeiMo to give Ayama a bath. The girl was starting to smell and it was starting to sting my noise. I had wanted SeiMo to stay in the room while Ayama bathed but I guess it really didn't matter. She was on the third floor after all so I doubt she'd try to escape through the window. Still, if I knew SeiMo, which I did, I knew she wouldn't have threatened to bring the girl naked to me if Ayama tried to escape.

The sudden sound of a door slamming shut downstairs was heard. I looked up from some random papers that were there before I was put in that stupid_ coma _and looked at the door to my study. I sniffed the air and then smirked.

"Father? Are you here?" I heard the voice of my daughter call for me. I smirked as I got up from my seat and walked into the hallway. I walked over to the staircase and looked down.

My smirk turned into a small smile when I thought of my daughter. Unlike the rest of my family, she was the only one I respected and cared about. It was actually her that told me about my niece ten years ago. She was only seven so I guess she didn't really mean to tell on her aunt and uncle, my siblings, but it was a big help.

"Mikii."**(1)** I called down softly, smiling as her scent filled my noise. I heard her foot steps get closer, letting me know that she heard me. Only a few seconds of waiting, the dark skinned vampire that was my daughter came into view. I saw her look at me in shock and I couldn't help but smirk some more.

"Father!!!!! I thought you were killed!!!" My daughter said as she rushed up the stairs, embracing my into a tight hug. I smile softly at her and wrapped my one arm around her body to hug her back.

"No, I'm fine Mikii; except for one little fact." I said, glancing at the gauze that covered what was left of my right arm. In the corner of my eyes I saw that Mikii followed my gaze and she gasped.

"Your arm..... father, what happened?" She asked, looking completely shocked. I glared at the air as the memory came back to me.

"Kaname tricked me into jumping into the air then that Kiryu boy shot at me with his gun. I actually should be dead but I managed to push my body out of the side enough just in time. Don't worry, Mikii; it's growing back." I re insured her with a soft smile. Mikii seemed to like what I told her since she snuggled her face more into my chest. Her face was warm against my skin.

"I've missed you, father; why are you always doing stupid things?" Mikii asked me and I tilted my head and chuckled softly.

"It's fun and no one can stop me..... but I am sorry for leaving you for so long." I apologized as I finally let go of her. Mikii's face suddenly went up in surprise as she too a few steps away from me to sniff the air.

"There's a human here? A actual human?" Mikii asked me, her tone surprised. I smirked and nodded.

"Just not any human ether; she's from a vampire hunter family; from the Miyako clan." I said, smirking evilly when I told her the human's clan name. Mikii still had the surprised look on her face.

"And she's still alive?" Mikii asked, her voice filled with disbelief. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Yes, she amuses me so I'm keeping her as a pet." I said while I grinned. Mikii's surprise turned into a smile.

"So, you got a new pet? I remember the last one; Koto **(2)**. You had her was I was four, didn't you?" Mikii asked me, smiling as if she were happily remembering my last pet. I nodded.

"Yes..... she got to be too stubborn and become too hard to control so I just ate her." I said with a simple shrug and smiled some more. "I think the Miyako girl will be easier." I stated, grinning evilly and licking my long lips.

"Where is the human right now?" Mikii asked me, with an excited smile.

"I ordered SeiMo to give her a bath. She was starting to stink." I said simply, pointing behind me with my thumb to silently tell her it was the bathroom on this floor.

"OK, I'm going to go check her out." Mikii exclaimed before running off. I smirked as I watched my seventeen year old daughter run off towards the bathroom the young Ayama was bathing in. I snickered as I then made my way back to my study.

* * *

**(1) **Mikii is JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona's character. I only added her idea since I thought of an idea and couldn't do it without Mikii. If you want your character in the story, PM me, or leave a review talking about her/him and I'll see if I can an idea with them. This story will have lots of OC's since this is a Rido story so the other VK people wont come in............ MAYBE

**(2) **Koto means Stork

**(Aurthur note) **Hay, sorry for the late update and sorry if this chapter sucks. I had writers block.**  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**~Ayama's Point of View~**

I sighed as I felt my body start to get a little pruney from being in the tube of water for so long. I kept looking at the door; thinking that that vampire woman could come in at anytime, forcing me out of the tube and back to that vampires room. Though, after what felt like a good thirty minutes or so, no one came through that door. I was so relaxed, I had forgotten that I had been kidnapped by a vampire for a moment.

"Hello SeiMo** (1)**" I heard a young female's voice said from outside the door. I looked towards the door to focus on the door with a frown. That girl's voice sounded somehow familiar

"Mikii-Sama, what are you doing here?" The vampire woman, her name seemingly SeiMo, said in a surprised tone. I heard a soft chuckle come from the young female as I finally recognized the voice; thanks to SeiMo saying her name.

'Mikii? Mikii Nyguygen? **(2)** From the Night Class?' I thought to myself, picturing the dark skinned vampire girl in my mind.

"What, can't I come visit my father?" I heard the girl say, her voice sounding like a mock. My eyes widened again as I felt my self shake a little.

"She's that _monster's _daughter? So that means she's a purblood as well?" I asked myself in a whisper, taking a deep breath to calm myself down before the voices came again.

"Of course, Mikii-Sama, I'm sorry I questioned so." SeiMo's voice came softly and I could imagined that she bowed to the girl. I then heard the girl snicker.

"Yeah, whatever. Father told me there was a human in there. The girl said and I frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, she is his new pet." The woman's voice came again. I glared at being called a pet. It still made me feel like some kind of animal and it made me angry. I was a human bean, with rights, not some animal.

"Yes, father has already told me everything. I want to see her." I heard Mikii smirk and I looked away from the door as well as sinking a little deeper into the water until my boobs were under the surface.

"If you wish, Mikii-Sama." The woman's voice said again before I heard the door open.

"Thank you SeiMo." I heard Mikii Nyguygen say, her voice louder since the door wasn't closed to muffle it.

The sounds of feet walking on tile stone came soon and closer and closer to the tube that I was in.

"So, you're Ayama Miyako, huh?" Her voice asked from right behind me. I tried to ignore her, sinking a little deeper into the bathtub water. I heard the girl smirk some more and come even closer to me. "You're not scared, are you?" I heard her ask in a mocking toned voice I finally looked behind me at the smirking dark skinned vampire.  
"Get away from me." I hissed at her, glaring as hard as I could. The girl only smiled at me and leaned against the wall beside the tub

"My, my, what an attitude you have on you. So much different then Koto. She was stubborn yes, just always so scared and trying to run away. You seem a lot braver. Then again Koto wasn't a vampire hunter." Mikii said, speaking causal to me as if she were talking any other person. I raised an eyebrow as I continued to glare.

"Nether am I. Only my uncle is a vampire hunter. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed by this vampire just by the fact she was the daughter of the vampire that killed my friends and kidnapped me. Mikii shrugged at my statement and question.

"While you still have vampire hunter's blood in you and as for what I want with you, I just wanted to see father's new pet." She said with a smile and I felt my blood boil as I was once again called a pet.

"Don't call me a fucking pet." I hissed as a nearly jumped out of the tub at her. The dark skinned vampire only laughed at me and took a few steps back.

"Oh yes, you really are different then Koto." She said as she continued to laugh at me. I glared more and sunk back into the water to recover my bubbly boobs.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." I snarled at the young, though older then me, vampire. As her laughing died down she came closer to me.

"Man, you sure are a feisty one." The girl seemed to mock tease me, ignoring my demand to be left alone. I glared even more as I remembered Rido saying the same thing to me when I was first brought to him.

I shuddered at the memory since it brought back all the other memories with it. The being kidnapped the first time and being taken to Rido. Seeing my best friend in the purblood's lap, dead. Rido talking about my uncle and then being tied up. Rido drinking from x-humans, a hole appearing in the ceiling before being taken to Rido's house. Rido killing a Level-e then my two friends.

"Anyways, you should get out of the bathtub before you turn into an old woman." The vampire girl seemed to tease me. I didn't look at her as I glared at the water.

"Fuck that, once I get out I'll be chained up again." I said, mumbling under my breath. I heard Mikii sigh but didn't look at her.

"Look, it's not so bad. If you behave yourself my father will leave you alone for the most part. When times goes by, you'd turn more into a servant the pet. Rido will take the chain off of you and treat you a little better." I heard her say, her tone sounding annoyed. I only frowned and stared at the.

"You wouldn't say that if you were me. If you saw someone kill your best friend, the fear you're going to die." I said, now feeling calmer and sadder. I had to force myself not to start crying. I heard the girl sigh away before the sound of her walking.

"Here, get out." She said and I turned my head to the side to see the vampire girl holding out a large towel.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked her, my tone kind of harsh. The girl rolled her eyes.

"While I'm the best one to trust in the house. SeiMo will probably hurt you while you get out. With the servants, it depends on the gender and with my father; while he can be perverted so you don't want it to be him "_helping"_ you out. So if you don't get out by yourself now, someone will come in and force you out." Mikii told me, her tone in a 'it's obvious' way.

I sighed, figuring she was right, but that didn't mean I trusted her. Still, I slowly, hesitatedly pulled myself out of the tub. Once out I covered my boobs with my arms while I crossed my legs to cover my……… while you know. Mikii rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Settle down; it's nothing I haven't seen before." Mikii told me, walking close to me before wrapping the towel around me. I gripped the edges so it wouldn't fall when she let go. "There, see? Now, dry off then get redressed. I'll be right back." The young vampire said, leaving the room and me in it.

I sighed deeply before rubbing the towel over my body to dry it. I then dropped the towel to the ground, picking up my clothes to redress in them.

"Hay, are you done?" The vampire's voice came from the other side of the door. "Well I'm coming in ether way." Her voice came again before I could respond. The girl came back into the room, the collar and leach in her hand.

"Hell no I'm I going to wear that again." I snapped, jumping back. Although, something red, and whip/rope looking jumped from the bathroom floor, tying my legs together. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted, looking down. Mikii smirked.

"Like it? It's a power my father and I share. They are blood ropes, made from my own blood." She said with a snicker and I shuttered as she came closer to me.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted at the incoming vampire. She stopped her walking and tilted her head to the side.

"What? Would you rather have SeiMo choke you again?" She asked in a confused tone. I shook my head.

"No, but why would I want anyone doing this to me?!" I snapped again and it got harder and harder to keep back the tears; I just wanted to go back to the school, go home, go anywhere there here. The vampire girl glared at me.

"Look, if you don't corporate you'll be killed. So just work with me." The girl said in an annoyed tone, coming closer to me. When she was right in front of me I tried struggling but the blood ropes rose up by body to keep me from moving. She placed the collar onto me and the leash onto the collar.

I glared at the girl the whole tine. While at school I would have never been able to tell that Mikii was evil or the daughter of a insane purblood. Yes I knew she got into trouble a lot for her anger and braking the rules, but I never expected this.

"Come on now; you must be hungry." The vampire girl said as she pulled on the leash to get me start walking. I sighed deeply before I walked with her. She was right as well; I was hungry.

When we got out of the room I saw that that vampire woman, SeiMo, was gone. I didn't say a word as Mikii lead me back into the _monster's _room. She unhooked the leash and re-hooked chain before leaving.

"So much for food." I muttered under my breath, sitting in the huge dog bed and hugging my legs.

* * *

**(1)** SeiMo is another of JKL's characters she said I could use.**  
**

**(2)** Mikii is Rido's kid, but like Shiki, she doesn't take his last name.

**(Bonus) **Mikii is JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona's character. I only added her idea since I thought of an idea and couldn't do it without Mikii. If you want your character in the story, PM me, or leave a review talking about her/him and I'll see if I can an idea with them. This story will have lots of OC's since this is a Rido story so the other VK people wont come in............ MAYBE. I already one other request; Ayama's sister


	11. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


	12. Adopted

Hey, I want to tell everyone that this story was adopted by Hoehomi-Chan. I have been busy and want to put more of my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in one of the stories just PM me or review one of the chapters in the story and I will tell you if you can have it or not


End file.
